One Man
by TicTacToe218
Summary: one shot about Judy Fabray and the only man that matters in her life. How she felt when her daughter was kicked out.


*Okay so I wanted badly to do a one shot to take a little break from my other story because I knew if I started a new story I'd get distracted and live it uncompleted. Please Review*

"Did you really know?" He asked me. His cold eyes staring into mine.

"No." I lied as I tried to hide the tears in my eyes

"I know your crying. Don't try to hide it." He spoke taking a sip of his drink.

"Sorry." I said sipping my own.

"It's fine honey. Honestly. If I were a woman I'd be crying too." I hated the way he put women down. We were just as superior as men. I never said anything. In this household we had to put on a smile and agree. We had to play happy families even if it wasn't. "I mean you were the one that carried her for nine months."

What was he crazy? He was telling me my child being a tramp was my fault?

Suddenly the microwave timer buzzed and a fresh batch of tears came.

He got up and walked towards the stairs.

"OUT NOW!" He yelled pointing to the door.

I knew I couldn't go out there. I couldn't look into my daughter's green eyes and see her so distraught.

I wondered what she thought of me.

Was I a terrible mother? Yes of course I was I kicked my own daughter out.

Was I a terrible wife? No. I had to pick my lover or child. I shamefully chose him.

Was I a terrible person? Yes. I knew I'd be going to Hell with my terrible husband now.

No matter what God would never allow one of his children to be kicked out, would he?

I would have to prey extra hard now and hope he'd forgive me before I died and was sent to live with the devil.

I got up and walked out to stand by him anyway. I didn't look at my daughter when she came down the stairs.

I stared at the little wooden stand on the other side of the door.

I stared at the picture on it.

A family picture when she was seven. Her sister was fourteen. Russel was wearing his fake smile as was I. I wasn't sure about Fran. She was always hard to read. But my baby girl, my youngest, her smile was real

I wore my fake smile often. Mostly when I was around him

"Well why are you standing around get out!" He yelled at her.

Unconsciously I looked up. My eyes met hers.

"Please." She whispered but her father shook his head.

He'd never change his mind.

As soon as she was out the door it was slammed shut.

"I can't believe her." He muttered. I just nodded

"I'm tired. I think I'll just go to bed." I told him he nodded

"I'm going to the office to check up on stuff." He said going to the garage. I ran upstairs to see my daughter leave.

I knew I would have a long time alone to grieve.

Sometimes when he went after hours to check up on things and get extra work done he would spend all night there. I thought he was just dedicated and trying to get the best for his family. I realised I was wrong when I went to bring him dinner because it was nearly ten and he wasn't home I walked in on him and his secretary Rose.

I always wondered why he'd hired her. She was Jewish, she dressed all in punk clothes that were always black and she was covered from head to toe in tattoos. She even had one on her face!

After that I realised how wrong I'd been. Your love could easily stop loving you and you could stop loving your love, but no matter how hard you tried you'd never stop loving your daughter no matter what she did.

I hoped Quinn would forgive me for everything.

I didn't know what to say to Quinn when I did catch up to her so I told her the truth. I think she was reluctant to come back. I would be too. But she did forgive me. Although our relationship is still mending.

Fran had almost taken her father's side under the bribe of money and a mansion twice the size of her own. Quinn was the one who changed her mind.

I realise now the only reason God led me to Russel was so I could have my beautiful daughters Francesca Judy Fabray and Quinn Elise Fabray.

I don't need another man in my life besides the holy lord.

*So what did you think love or hate? Please review and let me know what you think*


End file.
